Mensonges et amour
by Jack Klein
Summary: Cato et Peeta fois s'aimaient. Ces jours-là ont depuis longtemps dépassé.


La pièce était éclairée uniquement avec la lumière tamisée de la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. A côté se trouvait un flacon vide de lubrifiant et un emballage de préservatif.

Corps nu recouvert de Cato Peeta sur le lit.

Peeta regardé Cato, dont l'attention était centrée sur sa bite comme il se fraya un chemin lentement à l'intérieur de la petite garçon. Ils respira fortement ensemble.

«Cato ...» at-il murmura doucement, désespérément mal à trouver les yeux de Cato regardant dans la sienne.

Ils l'étaient pas.

Cato déplacé vers plongé dans Peeta. Il glapit comme le sentiment à la fois plaisir et la douleur se précipita sur lui. Le garçon mince éperonné au dedans de lui, et s'est cogné la prostate avec une grande force.  
Peeta jeta sa tête en arrière et de laisser un chien errant larme silencieuse à partir du coin de l'œil. Il a été près de venir déjà.  
Cato se pencha à l'oreille de son petit ami, comme il a continué de poussée dans le trou serré.

"Venez à moi, Peeta," il a grogné comme il a attrapé membre palpitant du garçon et a commencé à le caresser.

«Cato!" cria-t-il est venu, vite et fort, partout dans la main de Cato et de l'estomac.

Cato serrait sur la carte la tête et est venu. Sa prise en main serré comme il haletait, agite ses yeux fermés.

Peeta regarda sans dire un mot que le jeune garçon assis par la suite et il s'en sort. Il a glissé hors du préservatif et l'a attaché avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

"Hé, euh ... Ne vous voulez peut-être faire des câlins et de regarder un film ce soir? Nous n'avons pas fait que de temps en temps." Peeta suggéré avec un sourire.

Cato se dirigea vers la salle de bain et il s'est rendu dans le miroir. Il se retourna et saisit sa robe hors du crochet sur la porte et le mettre sur.

Il leva les yeux et se souvint de Peeta lui avait demandé une question.

"Qu'est-ce?"

"Je l'ai dit ..." il poussa un profond soupir, "Voulez-vous faire des câlins et regarder un film?"

Caton laissa tomber sa tête et se mit à laver les mains.  
"Non, je suis bon."

Peeta fronça les sourcils tristement.  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ce soir?"

Cato laissa échapper un long, ennuyé respirer.  
"Je ne sais pas, Peeta."

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le canapé près de la table à café. Il ramassa le magazine sportif qui reposait sur le coussin et a commencé à feuilleter les pages. Peeta se leva et s'assit à côté de lui.

«Cato?" le garçon aux cheveux bouclés a commencé nerveusement.

"Qu'est-ce?" répondit-il avec amertume, sans lever les yeux de la page.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que ... je me sens comme si notre amour est juste complètement disparu."

Cato le regarda ce qui semblait être la première fois cette nuit-là.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Nous avons juste eu le sexe. Bien sûr, Je t'aime."

"Tu m'aimes ou mon corps?"

La mâchoire de Caton a chuté instantanément.  
"Excusez-moi?"

Peeta debout en face de lui. Il était encore nu.  
«Cato, quand tu me regardes, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment? Mon cœur ou mon corps?"

Yeux de Cato tracé petit cadre du garçon. Il se lécha les lèvres. Peeta remarqué l'hésitation. Son cœur se serra.

Il a déménagé à prendre ses vêtements hors de la terre et les mettre sur la hâte. Les larmes lui piquait les yeux.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

"Peeta! Attendez, Peeta! Stop! Je suis désolé!" Cato rappelé, en le suivant à la porte. Il a saisi au niveau des épaules Peeta et lui se retourna, "Ecoute-moi. Je te veux, Peeta."

Peeta secoua la tête. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

"Non, Cato. Je peux le voir dans vos yeux. Vous êtes seulement le dire."

Cato déplacé pour essayer et d'embrasser lui.  
"Non, je ne suis pas-"

Peeta le repoussa.  
"Ne me mens pas. Ne pas."

Cato n'a pas dit un mot.

«Maintenant, dis-moi ... ne vous sentez vraiment le même genre d'amour pour moi maintenant que l'amour pour moi quand nous sommes arrivés ensemble?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"... Ce que je pensais." Peeta chuchoté avant de s'éloigner, en claquant la porte au nez de Cato.

Il serra ses larmes plus, comme il est sorti de la porte d'entrée et de sa voiture.


End file.
